Freedom comes with a Price
by my-reflection
Summary: All Sakura ever wanted was to be free from her bodyguards and live her own life. When she meets Li, a gang leader, she tries every urge to resist him....while getting pulled into the world of Gangs.
1. Destined to Meet

Wow my second story. Don't worry the other story isn't discontinued or done, I am still working on it! Anyways here is another story about gangs!

* * *

Disclaimer: I…Don't own Card captors…Are you happy now? "Cries"

Sakura's House-

Sakura looked up outside her house or "mansion" as some would say. She could see kids laughing as they walked on...not a worry in their minds. She wanted to walk down a street with no one following her and no bodyguards. Her bodyguards understood her unlike her father. He was so overprotective of her, sheez like come on would some one try to kidnap her in the washroom? She hated it like hell. And her brother loved her, so did her father she knew it but they were overprotective. She had the worst date, all night her bodyguards and her brother tagged along with her date making her flush tomato red. "Sakura" "Yes dad" "You have to leave for school in 1 hr" God her dad makes her move to Hong Kong and then makes her go to a rich snotty school and wakes her up early which usually equaled BAD, Sakura was a sweet girl but at times she just wanted to be free. She looked at her uniform, a black skirt that went a couple of inches down her knees, and white blouse and a vest on top that had the school's logo sewed on. Her long auburn hair was tied into a high ponytail and wore no makeup. She wore black shoes which had little heel that Sakura insisted on instead those high heels. "Let's go" said one of her bodyguards.Ok having a body guard to be with you outside is one thing but inside she had a body guard to. It was so stupid and idiotic. "Dad...please can I go in the car by MYSELF?" whined Sakura knowing that her dad would refuse. "Sweetie what if something happened I think it is best if you go with your guards!" replied her Father. "But...but everyone there is going to look at me just because I have guards" "They would have them too" pointed out Touya, her brother. "Yeah, they don't have guards that follow them into the washroom" said Sakura angrily."Ok...BUT only for today" said her father. "THANK YOU" she said smiling. She walked outside leaving her two family members thinking and went inside the black limo. Inside was things from a fridge to a television and she had a computer with internet installed inside it. "Miss Kinomoto, we have arrived at school, I will be here at 3:30pm" "Ok" The guard opened her door and she stepped outside, Richmond's High School, it looked just like the ones on the pamphlets. Everything was neat and organized. "Hi my name is Naoko Mitaki and I am here to help you around!" replied a cheery girl with glasses and black hair. _Great, just like old school_ thought Sakura as she smiled.

Li-

"Come on; let's go I am going to be so late" exclaimed Mei Ling. "Why do you bother going to that snobby little school anyways...it's not like you would ever graduate" replied Li. Mei Ling tried to punch him but Li dodged it. "Never insult a lady" said Eriol smiling. "Ha" Li replied sarcastically. He was the leader of the gang Wolves (A/n ok I know I have been using Wolves a lot but forgive me k?) and hated dropping Mei Ling at school. Since he was a Li and inherited the Li fortune which was like a third of Hong Kong's business many girls wanted to be his wife. He was known for being single. Soon he and Mei Ling, Eriol and Tomoyo went on Li's Mercedes Benz CLS (A/n I LOVE this car) and went to school.

High School-

"And this is the garden where many of our students relax after or before school" said Naoko with a smile._ "Wow this girl mustn't get out a lot"_ thought Sakura, like her. "Omg LI is here" screamed a girl. Next thing Sakura knew was a mob of girls screaming their heads off and running towards the front. "Calm down people" muttered Sakura. "It's Xiao Lang Li, one of the richest people in Hong Kong right before Mr. Kinomoto" replied Naoko with a smile. "Let's go" said Naoko. "Why?" said Sakura as she was being pulled by Naoko to the front of the school. "This girl can change moods quickly" noticed Sakura. At the front she saw a crowd of girls screaming their heads off at the sign of some Li guy. He had amber eyes and chocolate brown messy hair that made him handsome. _"This is the guy everyone is so worked up about?"_ thought Sakura. _What is wrong with the world?_

Li and his Friends-

Li looked up, he could see the crowd of screaming girls._ Why couldn't they just leave him alone?_ "Next time maybe Eriol should just drive us" commented Tomoyo. "I agree" said Mei Ling. "Yo girls, move away my cousin is not interested in one of you idiots" yelled Mei Ling. Slowly but surely the pack of girls started to move away. That's when Li saw a beautiful goddess, she had auburn hair tied into a high ponytail and eyes that shined green, his favourite colour. She looked stunning even in one of the uniforms. "I think Li has just found his true love" teased Eriol. "Shut it" replied Li , he still couldn't keep his eyes off her, he had to know her name. "KAWAII I have got to film this!" said Tomoyo taking out her camera. "It's nothing" Li answered. "Please you were staring at a girl for 30 seconds which is amazing in your standard" said Mei Ling. "Who is the lucky girl" asked Tomoyo. They all looked around at where Li was staring at. "She must be new" said Mei Ling. "Fresh meat in Hong Kong" smiled Eriol. "You are so mean" said Tomoyo. "Kidding" laughed Eriol. "Ok let's go before we are like totally late" said Mei Ling as she and Tomoyo jumped out of the car.

Sakura-

"Ah man I have math first period" said Sakura. "Math's not your best subject?" asked Naoko. "Yeah I hate it" said Sakura smiling. "Hey girl" Sakura turned around and was faced with a girl who obviously dyed her hair blonde and had brown eyes. "What" said Sakura. "Since you are new here let me tell you a few things like for instance, my name is Ayaki Hakitai (A/n I am just making up names) I am the popular chick in this school and you shouldn't hang out with nerds like that girl" she said pointing to Naoko. "Excuse me but Naoko is way better then you are so see ya" Sakura said angrily and left with Naoko leaving behind a very pissed Ayaki. "Thanks" whispered Naoko. "Its ok, no one makes fun of up my friend" smiled Sakura.

* * *

OOH! Let's see what happens in the next chappie no? Please Review! THANKS! 


	2. The past had come

Thanks for all the reviews, you all ROCK! You gave me inspiration to write another chapter and I am so sorry for the long wait! Don't worry more updates are coming!

Disclaimer: Fine, I will admit it, I DON'T own card captors, are you happy now?

Scene Change - Scene is changing

(A/n) –Author's note

_Italics_- Thoughts or Flashback

"LALA" – Speaking

* * *

School-

"Ring, Ring" the bell went signaling the end of school. Sakura smiled at the thought of sleeping at home. Even though it was boring she just wanted to rest, she needed to start on her homework. The only good thing about this school was that there was little homework (A/n don't we all want to go to this school ;) Sakura stepped outside and let the sun shine on her. "Hey" Sakura turned around. It was boy with jet black hair and stunning blue eyes. "My name is Ikatsi (A/n this name is so made up so don't kill me!), and I was wondering if you were free tonight to go out" Ikatsi replied smoothly. Sakura looked at him, she could tell he was a player and probably dated every girl at school. "I am sorry but I am busy today" she said smiling. "Maybe some other time" said Ikatsi, looking very disappointed. This type of thing happened all day which annoyed Sakura. Soon she waved goodbye to Naoko and headed to her limo. She hopped in and it started to go home.

Li and Eriol-

Li looked up at the school; his sunglasses covered his amber eyes. There was Mei Ling and Tomoyo chatting along, he personally believed they were just wasting time. He looked around and couldn't find the emerald eyed goddess he had seen earlier that day. _"Why am I so disappointed that I can't find her?" _though Li. Never had these feelings come to him before. "Earth to Li" said Mei Ling. "I am here" replied Li truly annoyed. "I found out some info on your lover" said Tomoyo smiling. This got Li's attention. "What... She isn't my lover" said Li a little too quickly. "Ok whatever" smiled Eriol. "Anyways, she is 17; full name is Sakura Kinomoto, daughter of Mr. Fujitaki (A/n ignore wrong spelling) and has one older brother." "Wow, then she must be loaded since Mr. Fujitaki is the richest man in Japan and owns a third of Hong Kong's business also" said aloud Mei Ling. "Yeah ok" thought Li. _Sakura? His Sakura he left in Japan? She had grown up._ They headed off since Li had to work.

Sakura-

Sakura walked into the house. She kicked off her shoes and headed upstairs, obviously the guards followed. She looked up as she was walking on the stairs and saw her father. "Dad, umm…could the guards not…..um follow me around inside the house please!" she said. "Well ok but if anything comes up I will insist on the guards right away" "Thank you" Sakura said as she hugged her dad. She raced towards her room and changed to some decent clothes. She didn't want to go out today. Hmm maybe she could stay home and watch some movies on TV. She changed into a pair of jeans and a loose pink t-shirt that said "I can only please one person a day, today is NOT your day (I don't think tomorrow is either)" (A/n I have seen a t-shirt like that be4) She ran downstairs and into the kitchen. She loved the cook's food. She smiled as the cook gave her a cup of ice cream with sprinkles and melted chocolate. "Thanks" she whispered "Anytime" said the cook. Sakura walked into one of the sub Living rooms and turned on the television. It was cartoons.

Li-

Li looked up and wondered what he could do to meet Sakura. "Well if you want to meet this love bird then why don't we get some people in the gang to kidnap her?" said Eriol. Li stared at him. "Yeah kidnapping a girl, that's a smart way" he replied sarcastically. "I think it's romantic" replied Tomoyo with stars in her eyes. "Think of it, I could be an Aunt" smiled Mei Ling. Li blushed bright red, "WHAT?" He said shocked out of his mind. "Oh nothing" said Mei Ling slyly.

Sakura-

After watching 10 minutes of cartoons Sakura got up and got ready to go shopping for fun at the mall with Naoko. She grabbed her car keys and walked into the main living room where her father was usually there. "Dad, Can I go shopping with Naoko today? Please?" "I don't know something might happen" "But her guards will be there….." "Fine but be home by 9" "Thanks" And Sakura hopped off towards the front of the house.

Mall-

"KAWAII! I love this dress" screamed Naoko. Sakura stared, for a girl who studies all day she had a pretty darn loud voice. Though she had to admit the dress was beautiful. It was perfect for Naoko and made her look like a beautiful princess. "You should get it, it would be perfect for you" said Sakura with a smile. She then started looking through some dresses for something that caught her eye. After a couple of hours of shopping Sakura noticed that it was 6pm, "Hey Naoko, I think we should like head home" "Ok Sakura" said Naoko. As they both headed out the mall someone grabbed Sakura. "Wha…" Sakura's voice was muffled. "Hush… If you keep quiet your friend will be all right" said the mysterious person. _Oh no Naoko! _"What are you doing to her?" Sakura demanded. "She'll be all right don't you fret" Suddenly a cloth came up to her face, she passed out.

Li's House-

"Was the plan successful?" asked Li, "Of course" smiled Eriol. "Will she be all right?" asked Tomoyo. "Yeah the gas should wear off in a while" Li was obviously fretting over Sakura. He remembered when they were 12…….

_Flashback_

"_Sakura watch out, you could get hurt!" yelled Li, catching Sakura as she fell from the Sakura tree. "I knew you would be there to catch me" smiled Sakura. Li's anger melted away. "Never do anything like that again, you scared me" whispered Li softly into Sakura's ears. "Don't worry so much about me" Sakura said as she got up. "If something happened to you I would never live" said Li ever so softly._

_End of Flashback_

"HELLO?" said Mei Ling. "Uh yeah" said Li, "You can see her, she is in the guest room" replied Mei Ling with an evil smile. "Ok" said Li. He walked up the stairs and opened the door to the guest room. His jaw was open, there was the beautiful goddess. She slept and was breathing so gently. Her hair was bothering her face; Li took out his hand and tucked it behind her ear. He lightly touched her face, she was so beautiful. Li lowered his face and kissed her on her cheek, he could see a smile forming on her lips. Li grinned; she was still the same Sakura he loved. He got up and left her to sleep. As he walked down the stairs Tomoyo was questioning him. "So did you see her?" Tomoyo took out her camcorder and started to tape Li smiling. "This is a magical day, to see my dear cousin smile" said Eriol. "I am NOT your dear cousin" replied Li sharply. "A last, it only lasted for a few seconds" said Mei Ling wearily.

Sakura-

Sakura got up, she felt so relaxed like she never had a better sleep before. She slowly opened her eyes and saw a green shade of light draperies surrounding the bed. She also noticed that she was sleeping in a green blanket, "Uh when did my bed become green?" wondered Sakura out loud. Then memories of the kidnap started flashing right before her. She was worried, _where was Naoko?_ She got up and looked around the room. Everything was a shade of green, suddenly the door opened and she saw a girl with amethyst eyes and dark purple coloured hair. "Oh sorry for interrupting but the boss wants you to get freshened up in the washroom, there's some clothes you can pick out in the closet. Don't worry about your friend, she is all right" said Tomoyo obviously telling Sakura was worried. "Do I know you?" asked Sakura. "You will soon" smiled Tomoyo as she closed the door. Sakura was confused; she had to get out of here. She tried to open the door but it was locked. Her next idea was the window; she tried to open the window. It was locked too. God, what else could she do? Sakura went into the washroom and freshened up. She opened the closet and picked out a pair of loose black track pants with a pink t-shirt that came to her waist that said 'Don't want to know' She pulled her hair back into a ponytail, and knocked on the door. The door opened, Sakura's instinct was to find a way out but instead she came face to face with……….

* * *

OMG! Who did she come face to face too? Well keep reviewing and you will soon find out! Does the evil laugh cough cough. 


	3. Wolf meets Cherry

YEAH another chappie! Thanks to all of those who reviewed! You guys ROCK! Now let's get on with the story instead of my yapping.

Disclaimer : If I don't say this then some fancy people in suits might sue me so ok, I …I … Don't…I don't own Card captors

Scene Change- Scene is changing

"LALALA" talking

_Italics _thinking

(A/n) Author's note

* * *

Li's House-

Sakura opened the door and came face to face to… Naoko. "Naoko?" whispered Sakura. "Finally someone I know, this is really freaky I woke up and some guy told me that I had to go downstairs and left. I opened the door and went to the room next to mines which is yours" Naoko said quickly. "Ok, now the problem is how on earth we are going to get out of here?" asked Sakura. "Well come my washroom has a window and we can use it as an exit" said Naoko. "Good idea" exclaimed Sakura. They bother quietly went to the washroom. The window was pretty big with of course blinds. Sakura lifted the latch and pulled up the window. She managed to squeeze her body out; she landed on a soft green bush. "Come on Naoko!" said Sakura. "But…I am too scared" "It's either this or stay in that house forever and god knows what they might do" Naoko got scared and squeezed out too. She landed on top of the bushes. Sakura pulled her down and they headed off towards the front. "Oh no a guard" said Naoko. The entrance had a guard in front of it. Sakura noticed a silver car heading out, "Follow me" she motioned Naoko. They both hid on one side of the car as the car drove out. Sakura looked up, they were free. "Do you know where we are?" asked Sakura. "Hmm well that's Joe's Diner so that means we are only 10 minutes away from the mall" replied Naoko. "Let's get a taxi and go" said Sakura. They both got a ride in a taxi cab. Unknown to Sakura, she left her cherry blossom necklace within the washroom in the green room.

Li and Eriol-

"What is taking them so long?" asked Li impatiently. "Yeah it's been like half an hour" noted Mei Ling. "Maybe I should check on her again" said Tomoyo as she climbed the stairs. A few minutes later Tomoyo came racing down, "She's not there!" said Tomoyo. "WHAT?" roared Li. "Calm down, she mustn't have gotten far" said Eriol. They searched everywhere. Mei Ling found one of the washroom windows open, "She and her friend probably got out this way" said Eriol. "I knew it was too easy capturing her" muttered Li. He walked back in to his room where Sakura had slept in. He let her slip, with out him even knowing. He noticed something sparkling in the washroom floor. He picked up the sparkling thing, it was a necklace. It was a silver chain with a cherry blossom in the middle, around it were small leaves. "Sakura's" said Li softly. He walked out and headed out towards the door. "Where you going?" asked Takashi, a member in the gang. "I am going to find Sakura" replied Li. "Here I will come too" said Eriol. Both of them headed out. Li jumped into his dark green BMW and headed off to find Sakura.

Sakura-

"I can't believe the driver didn't know where the mall was!" said Sakura. "Yeah aren't taxi drivers supposed to know where everything in the city is?" questioned Naoko. "Yeah" replied Sakura. She then noticed a dark green car behind her. She turned around and it stopped, she started walking faster and noted that it was speeding up too. "I think that car is following us" said Sakura softly. "What? Today is one hectic day, how do we escape?" asked Naoko. "Let's go ask what their problem is" said Sakura. "WHAT?" yelled Naoko, "Are you MAD?" "Maybe but I am tired of being chased" said Sakura. She twisted around and headed towards the car. She knocked on the window, the window came down and Sakura saw a handsome guy with brown hair and deep amber eyes. "Excuse but I would like to know why you have been following my friend and I." said Sakura firmly. "Cherry Blossom it's me" whispered the guy. Sakura stopped right there, "Do I know you?" she said, "And don't call me Cherry Blossom, only one person is allowed to call me that!" With that Sakura left but only to find out her hand was being held down. Another man with blue hair and eyes got out a grabbed Naoko, "What the…let go of me!" screamed Naoko. "Release me!" yelled Sakura as she tried to pry herself from the mysterious amber eyed man. "I won't lose you again" replied the man, as he got out and put her into the back seat of the car. Sakura started freaking out and tried to open the door, "Child safety locks are great aren't they? (A/n that's locks where to only way to open it is outside of the car)" smiled the blue man. "Shut up…" mumbled Sakura. "Tsk Tsk maiden should never use such words" replied the man. That's when Sakura noticed a glass wall was between them and the two guys at the front. "I am scared" whispered Naoko. "Don't worry we will get out of here" said Sakura quietly. Sakura looked at the mirror at the front; the man with amber eyes looked up into the mirror and saw Sakura. Sakura quickly looked away. _Why was the man so familiar to her?_ Sakura looked out the window and noticed she was back at the mansion she escaped. "Both of you get out now" said one of the guys in a cold voice. The man with amber eyes gave her a glare but Sakura glared right back, she wasn't afraid of him. "Next time don't escape" said the amber eyed man. "Well maybe we wouldn't have escaped if you told us why we are here" said Sakura sarcastically.

Li-

Li smiled, the same Sakura. He pulled her inside the house. "If you want to find out why you are here then follow me" Li said. Sakura was pretty curious to find out why, she looked around. "Where is Naoko?" she asked, "Oh don't worry Tenkin (A/n again I suck at making up names so please go with the flow :) is taking care of her" Sakura followed him into the same green room she was in before. Li looked at Sakura; he cupped her face with his hands. "Don't you remember your little wolf?" he asked softly. Sakura was stunned; this man was her little wolf? Her Li? She looked up into his eyes; tears were coming down her cheeks. Li gently wiped the tears away, "Don't cry, I can't stand to see you shed tears" "Li, I missed you so much" Sakura said as she hugged Li. Li kept his face into Sakura's hair, it smelled like cherry blossoms. "Me too" he whispered. "And I love you and I brought you here because when I found out you came here to Hong Kong I had to see you" "By kidnapping me?" asked Sakura with a smile. Li chuckled for the first time, "Well it was an emergency" he said laughing. He kept on laughing and Sakura was mad. She decided to make him shut up. She kissed him on the lips. Li stopped laughing and savoured the moment. Soon Sakura pulled away, "Why'd you pull away for" whined Li like a child. Sakura giggled; "It wasn't like it was a real kiss, it was only to shut you up". Li saddened for a moment but recovered when he saw Sakura was trying to run. "Hey don't you dare try to run!" "Oh really what is stopping me?" "ME" Li picked her up bridal style, Sakura blushed beet red. "Put me down now!" "Not until you promise not to ever leave me" said Li. "Hmm let me think about that, um NEVER" said Sakura. Li put her down and turned away. "Li?" Sakura asked. "Take your friend and leave then" Li replied in a cold distant voice. Sakura felt hurt, "Oh Li I was just kidding, you know I would always be with you" and with that she hugged him behind his back. Li turned around with a smile and said "I know that". "You tricked me?" "Of course" Sakura felt a rush of embarrassment reach her face. "I HATE you and I am leaving" and Sakura headed in the direction of the door. Li held her hand, "If you promise me that you will visit me back tomorrow after school then I will gladly let go of your hand". "Obviously I would come again Li!" replied Sakura. "I will leave you home!" said Li. "How do I know your not going to kidnap me again?" asked Sakura. "If you come back tomorrow then I won't kidnap you!" smiled Li. Both of them came downstairs and saw Naoko clearly flirting with another guy. "Um Naoko, we can go home now..." "Ok bye Tenkin!" "This is my childhood friend Li, and this is my friend Naoko" Sakura said. "Nice to meet you after you kidnap us" said Naoko. "My pleasure" replied Li. Li drove them and left Naoko off. Soon it was only the both of them in the car. "Where will I meet you?" asked Sakura trying to break the silence. "How about Tim Horton's? (A/n great coffee shop!)" asked Li. "Sure" said Sakura. "Ok here is your house" said Li sadly. "Bye and Thanks for the ride! Even though you kidnapped me" Li smiled. Then Sakura gave him a kiss on the cheek and left. Li blushed red. _Sakura, I think I am in love with you.

* * *

_

So what do you all think? GOOD? Bad ? Please review thanks.


	4. Stood up with a Fight

Thanks for the reviews, you guys are the BEST! Ur reviews made me write another chapter!

Disclaimer: You know I would love to own Card captors but sadly I don't , I DON'T OWN CARDCAPTORS!

Scene- Scene Change

"Moi,Toi" Speaking

_Italics_ Thinking

(An ) Author's notes!

* * *

School-

The school day went by so quick; Sakura couldn't wait to meet Li. She was getting very impatient. Finally the bell rang; "Sakura" Sakura turned around and was faced with Naoko. "Are you going to meet him?" "Of Course"

"Can…can me um" stuttered Naoko. "Come with me to meet Tenkin?" asked Sakura with a smile. Naoko blushed, "Come on" said Sakura as she dragged her into her limo. She closed the glass wall hiding her from the limo driver, "How are you going to lose your bodyguards?" whispered Naoko. "Easy" smiled Sakura.

Sakura reached her house and looked for her father. "Dad, Naoko and I aren't comfortable with the bodyguards, I know you mean well but it feels weird and it's hard to make friends". Her father looked at her, "Why would you need your body guards removed? You never complained before!" he said. "Yeah but….ah I am now a grade 12 student and I believe I should be able to have a little freedom" stated Sakura.

"Or maybe you are seeing a boy on a date?" smiled her father. Sakura stared, _how on earth did he find out?_ "If you told me for that then I would certainly let you go on that date, just make sure it's a nice boy" said Mr. Fujitaki. "Thanks" smiled Sakura.

She opened the door and saw Touya standing there. "What boy?" he asked angrily. "Oh no one" Sakura said smiling as she walked into her room with Naoko. "You are NOT going out with a boy, over MY dead body" yelled Touya. Mr. Fujitaki smiled at Touya "Let her have some fun" he said. Touya quieted down and whispered "If any boy hurts you I will hunt them down". (A/n talk about over protectiveness)

Sakura opened her closet, "Hmm what should I wear?" she said asking Naoko. "How about this kawaii top?" asked Naoko as she held out a pink top. "Sure thanks" replied Sakura. She let Naoko choose her own clothes and picked out a pair of pants.

Naoko walked in with a red top saying 'Brains and Beauty' with a pair of black jeans. She wore, after much talk by Sakura, some hoops and pulled her hair into a high ponytail. She wore black shoes that went up to her ankle and wore some lip gloss.

Sakura went to the washroom; she came out wearing the pink top which had a picture of cherry blossoms in a corner. She wore faded jeans, with a silver chain looped as a belt. The silver chain had small stars hanging out. She wore a pair of hoops with a necklace that had a pink glass cherry blossom pendant hanging. She wore brown shoes and had a silver bracelet.

"Done" Sakura said smiling. She and Naoko started heading out the door. "Where do you think your going in that?" asked Touya. Sakura groaned

"Come on….oni chan be nice pweez…" Sakura then gave her puppy dog pout which convinced Touya to let them go. "Wow you are good" said Naoko. Sakura smiled "Thanks."

Sakura looked at her silver Mercedes. "Come on" they both jumped in and headed off to Tim Horton's. Sakura walked in, ignoring the glances of the boys at her and Naoko. "Hi can I get a Iced Cappuccino (A/n I LOVE this drink), and also what do you want Naoko?" Sakura asked. "Um how about a French Cappuccino?" replied Naoko. "And a French Cappuccino" "Ok, Here are your orders and have a great day!" said the cashier. Sakura smiled "Thanks" They both grabbed a table. Sakura looked around and at her clock, 4:58 pm, he was VERY late.

3 Hours Later-

Sakura was very pissed off, she waited here and Li never showed up. "What $$holes, they didn't even show up" said Naoko. "I can't believe I trusted him and waited for 3 hours" said Sakura, "Come on let's go". Sakura and Naoko got up, both of them headed out the doors. "You want to go to the arcade?" asked Naoko. Sakura was a little surprised that Naoko wanted to go there, "Sure". Two girls stood up, headed towards the doors of a cheerful arcade.

Li-

"Shoot him" yelled Eriol. Li shot a man in a red t-shirt, "Got him". "Get out Viko! You and your Dragons won't win!" Yelled Li. "Just you wait" roared Viko as he and the remaining Living members got up and ran in their motorcycles. "$h!T!" yelled Li. He and everyone else in the Wolves helped rescue their hurt members in the gang shooting.

After everyone was cleaned up and went to Li's house. "Man, I was supposed to meet Sakura 4 hours ago" said Li obviously mad. "Ouch, if I was her I would be VERY mad at you" said Mei Ling. "God, I don't even know where she is!" said Li. "Call her cell phone?" asked Tomoyo. "Lets hope she never changed her number" muttered Li. He started phoning Sakura…

Arcade-

"Ring Ring" Sakura looked at her cell phone, it was ringing. "Hello, this is Sakura speaking" said Sakura as she was playing a game.

"Hello, Sakura, it's me Li"

"You have guts to call me after you stood me up"

"Wait Sakura I was busy its just"

"Oh your so busy you can't call and tell me, I stood there for 3 hours k?"

"I know but"

"You know don't but me, good bye Li forever"

Sakura snapped her phone shut. "Li?" asked Naoko. "Yeah, if that guy thinks I am going to forgive him for this then he is so wrong" said Sakura. "You think I am being harsh?"

"Well actually a little yeah, I mean did you even ask why he was late…?" asked Naoko.

Sakura then went on a guilt trip. "Lets go home" said Naoko.

Li-

Takashi did a low whistle because everyone in the gang knew that whoever that Sakura was, she was fuming with anger. Li looked at the phone, "She was mad?" asked Eriol, "Of course" said Li. Eriol gave a smirk. "Well you know you could always date Lisa" grinned Eriol. "WHAT?" shouted Li, "NEVER". Everyone started to laugh, " Well she would be more then HAPPY to marry you and have your kids and" started Mei Ling. "Shut up, I am going to see Sakura" said Li. He left the gang in the living room, Mei Ling smiled "Perfect plan Eriol" . "Thanks I get my skills from my fiancé" smiled Eriol, looking at Tomoyo. Tomoyo blushed. "Let's follow him!" smiled Chiharu.

Walking-

Sakura was looking around, kids were laughing, couples and friends were hanging out. Sakura smiled, just like she used to do. She waited for the cross light to go green so she could cross. Sakura started to cross, "Sakura" Sakura turned around, and there was Li in his dark green car.

Sakura ignored him and finished crossing. She walked straight, ignoring the car behind her. "Sakura come on please I am sorry forgive me please" Li said in the open window.

"Li, you think I would forgive you after you stood me up?" asked Sakura angrily, not looking at Li.

"I didn't stand you up" "Oh what do you call leaving a girl to wait for 3 hours and not showing up in your world" Sakura turned into her gates and opened it. She walked inside. "SAKURA" yelled Li.

Sakura-

Sakura came inside crying her eyes out, _I am so sorry Li. _"Sakura why are you crying" Touya asked, Sakura quickly wiped her tears "Nothing just something in my eyes…." "Did that guy do something?" asked Touya. Sakura kept crying, the doorbell rang. Touya headed to open it, "Touya NO" "NO one hurts my little sister" yelled Touya.

* * *

Sorry for all the yelling! FORGIVE ME for the wait. I know I know… thanks for all the reviews and keep reviewing. 


End file.
